rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Scorpions
Scorpions (рус. «Скорпионы») — немецкая рок-группа, одна из самых известных групп на мировой рок-сцене. Основана в 1965 году в Германии, в городе Ганновер. Для стиля группы были характерны необычайно мощные риффы, витиеватые гитарные соло и мелодические вокальные линии. История группы Группа была создана в 1965 году в ФРГ (Федеративная Республика Германии). В 1972 году Scorpions появились на международной хард-рок сцене со своим первым альбомом «Lonesome Crow». После того, как 1974-м ударником группы стал Руди Леннерс, Scorpions нашли свой уникальный стиль. Популярность группы в Европе и на Востоке росла, группа к тому же много гастролировала. Состав Scorpions стабилизировался к концу 70-х, и в 1980-м году группа записывает альбом «Animal Magnetism» - очень «живой», в лучших традициях хард-рока того времени. В период с 1980 по 1981 группа много гастролировала. Новый альбом «Blackout» попал в Top 10 журнала «Billboard», как и следующий альбом «Love At First Sting» — именно в этот альбом и вошла весьма популярная баллада «Still Loving You». В 1990-м вышел их самый успешный на сегодняшний день альбом «Crazy World», а песня из него «Wind Of Change», посвящённая перестройке в СССР, занимала первые места в хит-парадах всего мира и стала первой песней Scorpions с более чем миллионом продаж. В 1999 году выходит экспериментальный альбом «Eye II Eye». В «Du Bist So Schmutzig» («You Are So Dirty») впервые появляется родной для группы немецкий язык. В 2000 выпущен альбом «Moment Of Glory», совместно с Берлинским Филармоническим оркестром. В 2006 году группа выступила на фестивале Wacken Open Air] в честь своего 35-летия; в концерте также приняли участие бывшие участники группы Ули Джон Рот, Михаэль Шенкер и Герман Раребелл. С 2010 года группа гастролировала с прощальным туром «Get Your Sting And Blackout», который продлился до 2013 года. Составы Текущий состав * Клаус Майне — вокал (1970—наши дни) * Рудольф Шенкер — гитара, бэк-вокал (1965—наши дни) * Маттиас Ябс — гитара, бэк-вокал (1978—наши дни) * Джеймс Коттак — ударные, бэк-вокал (1996—наши дни) * Павел Мончивода — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (2004—наши дни) Бывшие участники * Лотар Хаймберг — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (1965—1973) * Вольфганг Дзиони — ударные (1965—1973) * Карл-Хейц Вольмер — гитара, бэк-вокал (1965—1970) * Михаэль Шенкер — гитара, бэк-вокал (1970—1973, 1978—1979) * Франсис Бухгольц — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (1973—1983, 1984—1992) * Ульрих Рот — гитара, бэк-вокал (1973—1978) * Юрген Розенталь — ударные (1973—1978) * Ахим Киршинг — клавишные (1973—1974) * Руди Леннерс — ударные (1975—1977) * Герман Раребелл — ударные (1977—1983, 1984—1995) * Ральф Рикерманн — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (1993—2000, 2000—2003) * Кен Тэйлор — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал (2000) Временная шкала ImageSize = width:900 height:400 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:30 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1965 till:05/18/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Вокал id:guitars value:blue legend:Гитара id:bass value:green legend:Бас−гитара id:drums value:purple legend:Ударные id:keyboards value:gray(0.4) legend:Клавишные id:lines value:black legend:Студийный альбом Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1965 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1982 LineData = at:08/01/1972 color:lines layer:back at:11/01/1974 color:lines layer:back at:09/17/1975 color:lines layer:back at:11/21/1976 color:lines layer:back at:12/04/1977 color:lines layer:back at:02/25/1979 color:lines layer:back at:03/31/1980 color:lines layer:back at:04/10/1982 color:lines layer:back at:05/04/1984 color:lines layer:back at:04/18/1988 color:lines layer:back at:11/06/1990 color:lines layer:back at:09/21/1993 color:lines layer:back at:05/21/1996 color:lines layer:back at:03/09/1999 color:lines layer:back at:08/29/2000 color:lines layer:back at:06/22/2004 color:lines layer:back at:08/28/2007 color:lines layer:back at:03/19/2010 color:lines layer:back at:11/04/2011 color:lines layer:back BarData = bar:Meine text:"Клаус Майне" bar:RSchenker text:"Рудольф Шенкер" bar:Vollmer text:"Карл-Хейц Вольмер" bar:Schenker text:"Михаэль Шенкер" bar:Uli text:"Ульрих Рот" bar:Jabs text:"Маттиас Ябс" bar:Heimberg text:"Лотар Хаймберг" bar:Buchholz text:"Фрэнсис Бухгольц" bar:Riekermann text:"Ральф Рикерманн" bar:Taylor text:"Кен Тэйлор" bar:Maciwoda text:"Павел Мончивода" bar:Dziony text:"Вольфганг Дзиони" bar:Rosenthal text:"Юрген Розенталь" bar:Lenners text:"Руди Леннерс" bar:Rarebell text:"Герман Раребелл" bar:Kottak text:"Джеймс Коттак" bar:Kirschning text:"Ахим Киршинг" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Meine from:06/01/1970 till:end color:vocals bar:RSchenker from:01/01/1965 till:end color:guitars bar:Vollmer from:01/01/1965 till:06/01/1970 color:guitars bar:Schenker from:06/01/1970 till:09/27/1973 color:guitars bar:Schenker from:01/01/1979 till:12/01/1979 color:guitars bar:Uli from:01/01/1973 till:01/01/1978 color:guitars bar:Jabs from:01/01/1978 till:end color:guitars bar:Heimberg from:01/01/1965 till:01/01/1973 color:bass bar:Buchholz from:01/01/1973 till:01/01/1983 color:bass bar:Buchholz from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1992 color:bass bar:Riekermann from:01/01/1993 till:12/31/1999 color:bass bar:Riekermann from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2003 color:bass bar:Taylor from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2000 color:bass bar:Maciwoda from:01/01/2003 till:end color:bass bar:Dziony from:01/01/1965 till:06/01/1973 color:drums bar:Rosenthal from:01/01/1973 till:01/01/1975 color:drums bar:Lenners from:01/01/1975 till:01/01/1977 color:drums bar:Rarebell from:01/01/1977 till:01/01/1983 color:drums bar:Rarebell from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/1995 color:drums bar:Kottak from:01/01/1996 till:end color:drums bar:Kirschning from:01/01/1973 till:01/01/1974 color:keyboards Дискография Студийные альбомы Lonesome Crow (1972) Fly to the Rainbow (1974) In Trance (1975) Virgin Killer (1976) Taken by Force (1977) Lovedrive (1979) Animal Magnetism (1980) Blackout (1982) Love at First Sting (1984) Savage Amusement (1988) Crazy World (1990) Face the Heat (1993) Pure Instinct (1996) Eye II Eye (1999) Moment of Glory (Scorpions и Берлинский филармонический оркестр, 2000) Unbreakable (2004) Humanity: Hour I (2007) Sting In The Tail (2010) Comeblack (2011) Концертные альбомы Tokyo Tapes (1978) World Wide Live (1985) Live Bites (1995) Acoustica (2001) Сборники The Best Of The Scorpions (1979) Best Of (1984) Best of Vol. 2 (1984) Gold Ballads (1985) Best of Rockers'N'Ballads (1989) Hurricane Rock (1990) Hot & Slow (1991) Still Loving You (1992) Hot & Heavy (1993) Born To Touch Your Feelings (1995) Deadly Sting (1995) Deadly Sting: The Mercury Years (1997) Hot & Slow: Best Masters of the 70's (1998) Best (1999) Pictured Life (2000) 20th Century Masters (2001) Classic Bites (2002) Gold (2002) Bad For Good: The Very Best of Scorpions (2002) Winning Combinations: Whitesnake & Scorpions (2002) Box Of Scorpions (2004) The Platinum Collection (2005) Scorpions Gold (2006) In Trance/Virgin Killer: The Back To Black Collection (2007) Синглы и EP In Trance, 1975 Fuchs Geh' Voran (под названием The Hunters), 1975 Speedy’s Coming, 1975 Virgin Killer, 1976 He’s A Woman She’s A Man, 1977 Pictured Life, 1977 All Night Long, 1978 Sails Of Charon / Steamrock Fever, 1978 Another Piece Of Meat, 1979 Always Somewhere, 1979 Lovedrive, 1979 Loving You Sunday Morning, 1979 All Night Long EP, 1979 Hey You, 1980 Make It Real, 1980 Only A Man, 1980 The Zoo, 1980 Lady Starlight, 1980 No One Like You, 1982 Can’t Live Without You, 1982 Now!, 1982 Coming Home, 1984 I’m Leaving You, 1984 Rock You Like a Hurricane, 1984 Still Loving You, 1984 Big City Nights, 1984 Believe In Love, 1988 Passion Rules The Game, 1988 Rhythm Of Love, 1988 Can`t Explain, 1989 Is There Anybody There (Long Version), 1989 Holiday, 1990 Tease Me Please Me, 1990 Don’t Believe Her, 1990 To Be With You in Heaven, 1990 Wind Of Change, 1990 Send Me an Angel, 1990 Hit Between The Eyes, 1991 Living For Tomorrow, 1992 Alien Nation, 1993 No Pain No Gain, 1993 Woman, 1993 Under The Same Sun, 1993 White Dove, 1994 Edge of Time, 1995 Are you the one, 1996 Where The River Flows, 1996 You And I, 1996 Over the Top, 1997 When You Came Into My Life, 1997 The real sting EP, 1998 Moment of million years, 1999 Aleyah, 1999 Eye to Eye, 1999 Mysterious, 1999 Ten Light Years Away, 1999 To Be No. 1, 1999 Here in My Heart, 2000 Hurricane 2000, 2000 Moment of Glory, 2000 When Love Kills Love, 2001 Miracle, 2004 You Are the Champion, 2004 Humanity, 2007 The Good Die Young, 2010 Бокс-сеты 1997: Face the Heat / Crazy World 1999: Eye II Eye / Pure Instinct 2003: Pure Instinct / Eye II Eye 2004: Box of Scorpions 2005: The Platinum Collection 2007: In Trance / Virgin Killer (Axe Killer Warrior’s Set / Limited Edition - Deluxe Collection) 2008: Moment of Glory 2008: Acoustica 2010: 3 Original Album Classics (Inhalt: In Trance, Virgin Killer und Taken by Force) Галерея Scorpions (1).jpg|Группа на одном из концертов Scorpions (2).jpg|Группа после концерта в Киеве с симфоническим оркестром (7 ноября 2013) Scorpions (4).jpg|Один из первых составов группы Scorpions (3).jpg Категория:Статьи с красными ссылками Категория:Коллективы Германии Категория:Коллективы ФРГ Категория:Коллективы из Ганновера Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Коллективы 1960-х Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Коллективы 1990-х Категория:Коллективы 2000-х Категория:Коллективы 2010-х